Buffy a Mother? Part 1: Wait, I Have Kids?
by immortalwizardpirateelf-fan
Summary: What happens when Buffy discovers her past life as Mary Winchester?


**_Wait, I'm married and have kids?!_  
**Written By immortalwizardelf-fan  
FR21-Romance/Supernatural/Drama/Action/Adventure-English

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the copyright for _Buffy: the Vampire Slayer_, _Supernatural_ or any recognizable celebrity or fictional personality, not of my creation, depicted in the movie or this fic. They belong to either their inventors or themselves. I do not own the settings, and any songs used belong to their original artist.

**Author's Note**: To let you know I love reviews. I would appreciate having anyone and everyone review. Any comments, questions, suggestions, requests, and constructive criticism (If I wrote something wrong or got something in the canon wrong, let me know and tell me how I can fix it) are all more than welcome. However, flames are not. Remember, the more you review, the more I write.

_November 2nd, 1983_ – _Lawrence, Kansas_

Mary Winchester, a young blonde woman, in her mid-twenties, walked into his nursery, carrying a four-year-old Dean. "Come on, let's say goodnight to your brother," she smiled as she helped Dean to lean over the bars of the crib.

Dean kissed Sam on the forehead. "Good night Sam."

Mary set Dean on the floor and leaned over the crib, "Good night, love," she whispered, as she kissed the baby's forehead.

"Hey Dean," John Winchester called from the doorway.

Dean turned around and smiled at his father. "Daddy!" he cried, running and jumping into his father's arms.

Mary smiled as she watched her husband and their eldest. She mentally sighed and couldn't help but think of the turn her life had taken eleven years earlier when she was eighteen. She had been called as the slayer a year earlier: and for the most part had survived; until that fateful night when she had died saving someone from a group of vampires.

Luckily, her watcher was the kind of watcher that you could trust, and who had saved her life. When Mary had revived, her watcher told her this was her chance at getting normal and not mess it up. Not one to take her second chance lightly, Mary took her things, leaving the watcher's council believing that she was dead.

She had run far and fast that night and never looked back. It was three years later when she made her way into Lawrence, Kansas, that she felt her world tip on its axis when she met Lt. John Winchester of the US Marines. A year later, after sending letters back and forth and short visits while he was on leave and after his honorable discharge from the army, they married in a small ceremony and settle into married life in Lawrence.

Life had gotten even better once Dean and Sam came into the world. And while the nagging feeling of the slayer with in her was raging, she kept a tight lid reigned in on her. She regretted not telling her husband the truth about her life, but he wouldn't believe her anyhow. So she just kept silent.

Suddenly the sound of her husband's soothing, yet rough voice filled her mind and she felt a warmth spread within, knowing that the pros of not telling him outweighed the cons. She grinned as she listened and watched John interact with Dean. _He is such a good father_, she thought happily.

John smiled at his eldest, "Hey buddy! What do ya think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?"

Dean shook his head smiling. "No, Daddy!"

"No?" John replied, amused.

"You got him?" she asked as she began to walk over to two of her three favorite men.

"I got him," John assured her. He turned off the light, and whispered, "Sweet dreams, Sam."

As the rest of the family left the nursery, Baby Sam looked up at the mobile above his head, which had started turning on its own.

Three hours later, Sam was still watching the mobile attached to his crib when the clock on his wall stopped, and his nightlight flickered. In the master bedroom, Mary, who was asleep, was suddenly awakened by the sound of static and faint crying on the baby monitor.

Turning on the light, she whispered, "John?" Looking over to John's side of the bed, she was surprised to find it empty. Shrugging to herself, she walked across the hall to Sammy's room to find a man is standing over Sam's crib. "John, is he hungry?" she questioned.

The only response she got was, "Shhhhh."

"Okay," Mary shrugged again and started heading back to her room, but the flickering light down the hall caught her notice, so she tapped on it, in an attempt to try to get it to stop.

"Hmm," she mused for a moment.

Hearing the television on, she walked down the stairs and saw John asleep in front of the television.

"Oh my God!" Shocked, and horrified, she ran back up the stairs, towards Sam's room, crying out, "Sammy! Sammy!" As she reached Sam's room, she stopped in her tracks and screamed.

Why had she been stupid enough to think that the demons, vampires and other evil entities wouldn't follow her? She was a slayer damn it! She should've known better and kept constant watch over her husband and sons. The thoughts ran through her mind as the psychic energy from the yellow-eyed demon she had read about years ago, before she had "died". As the demon sliced her abdomen and raised her to the ceiling, her final thoughts were '_I am sorry John, Dean, Sammy; I should've kept you all safe_'.

Downstairs, the blood-curdling scream brought John to life. He jumped up, calling out, "Mary? Mary! Mary!"

He ran up to Sam's room, and threw open the door. Looking around, he found nothing wrong and walked up to Sam's crib. "Hey Sammy. Okay," he said, looking in on Sam. Suddenly something wet and red dripped onto the sheet in the crib by Sam's head. John stuck his finger in it, when suddenly another drop fell onto his hand. A fearful look crossed his face; he slowly looked up, and to his horror found Mary on the ceiling. Falling in shock, he cried out, "No! Mary!"

Suddenly, Mary burst into flames and Sammy started crying. John, overcoming his shock picked him up and began to rundown the hall when Dean exited his room, "Daddy!"

John knelt down and handed Sam to Dean. "Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Don't look back! Now Dean, go!"

Listening to his father, Dean ran downstairs with Sam as John ran back into Sam's room. Hoping against hope that he would be able to save his wife. As he entered the room, he saw Mary's body completely engulfed in flames.

"Mary! No!" he called out in anguish as flames grew angrier and the whole room practically erupts into a ball of flame.

As the flames engulfed the house, destroying the semblance of the happy family that had once lived there, no one noticed the flash of light that flowed out of Sam's nursery. Had they noticed, they would've questioned it and wondered what was going on. However, that was not to be. Only the Powers-that-Be knew what was going to happen, as it had been planned since they noticed the youngest child of the Winchester Family being stalked by the second most powerful demon known among the Heavens and the Hells…

_November 2nd 1983-_ _Heavenly Plane_

The five beings known as the Powers-that-Be smiled as the spirit of twenty-nine-year-old Mary Winchester appeared before them. They had been watching the woman and knew she had a strong spirit and an even stronger will. She was also one who was a pure soul and one that longed to see justice for everyone.

"Welcome Mary Winchester," the female form in the direct center spoke as Mary looked at them all in shock, curiosity, and wonder.

"T-t-t-thank you," she stuttered. Even though she wasn't sure who these people were, she knew that she had died and that she must've somehow been sent into the heavens. "Who are you all, if you don't mind my asking?"

The quintet that made up the PTB chuckled lightly. "We, Mary, are the Powers-that-Be. We are the ones who direct the forces of good onto the correct path," the female form replied. "And we have a question and request for you."

At that, Mary's face went from plain shock to 'omfg' shock. "You can't be serious," she answered, humbled and shocked that they would ask her to help them.

"Mary, we know that you are the right person for the job. As for the question, well, would you like to live again and be able to see your family again?" the question posed, the powers now waited with baited breath to hear her answer.

"Of course I want to see my husband and boys again," Mary answered, "what do I have to do?"

That was the answer they were waiting for. Over the next few hours, the powers explained to Mary that her spirit would be sent back in time to January 18th 1981 and was to be reborn as another potential Slayer, and one who was to be cloaked from the Council radar. However, she would not have her memories until after she completed her greatest task.

With an acceptance they would not see for a very long time, Mary acquiesced to the terms and soon felt the pull of being reborn.

It was on that cold night, January 18, 1981, that Buffy Anne Summers was born into the world kicking and screaming like the slayer she was going to become. Over the next twenty-five years, Buffy would grow up to become the strongest and most successful Slayer in recorded history.

_April 5, 2006-_ _Rome, Italy_

"Hey Slayer," at the sound of the voice, the five foot five, blonde haired and green eyed Slayer turned around. When her eyes set themselves on her unwelcome visitor, they narrowed and in ten seconds flat, she had him up against the wall, her scythe at his neck ready to rip his head off if he ever made a wrong move.

"Whistler," she ground out. Goddess how she hated… ok maybe not hate, but severely disliked that demon. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't follow through on my last threat to use your ribcage as a hat?"

Swallowing his fear, Whistler summoned up the courage and started to explain. "Look Sla- Buffy, the Powers feel that it's time for you to finally regain your memories," he began; but was stopped when Buffy pressed the scythe closer to his throat.

"What memories?"

Upon seeing the murderous look in her eyes, Whistler continued, no longer being cryptic. "Those dreams you've been having, about having a family, well they're not dreams, they're memories," he continued as he explained the basics about Buffy's past life and her previous incarnation's deal with the powers. He also told her about what her family had gone through after they had lost her.

An hour and a half later, Buffy who was ecstatic to find out that her family was alive and well, but pissed off at what the demon had done to her sweet Sam, and that he was still hunting her boys, summed up what Whistler had told her.

"So you're saying that I have a husband, a true soul mate out there and two fully grown boys. That when I was murdered by this demon, you called him Kalthersin?" Buffy asked thoughtfully, desperately wishing she could remember the normal life she had always wanted. Whistler nodded. "My boys are now demon hunters of the first caliber, but since they don't hold day jobs, run credit card scams and hustle pool and poker. My son Sam got into Stanford University on a full ride scholarship and his live in girlfriend/fiancée was murdered in the same way, by the same demon who had killed me?"

"You got it sweets. The Powers sent me to help you make sense of your memories as Mary Winchester and to give you the final bit of information you need to unlock the past."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "That's a first," she said sardonically as she let Whistler go. "So when do I get them?"

Whistler licked his lips nervously. "Well, all I have to do is touch your forehead and all of your memories will return."

Buffy laid down on the couch in her office at the New Watcher's and Slayers International Council and School. "Do it!" she ordered.

Whistler walked over, and before he placed his hand on her forehead, he whispered, "I am sorry kid."

_May 30, 2006 - Colorado_

"Yo, Sammy! Finish up already, we need to get going. Dad and I are ready," Dean yelled from the main room of the hotel room he was sharing with his younger brother.

"I'll be out in a second Dean," came the response.

Dean sighed as he remembered why they were up at the butt crack of dawn. Their missing father had sent them some more coordinates. This time they were heading to somewhere in Michigan. Just the name of the state not only brought good memories for him, as it was near their old friend Pastor Jim's place, but it was also filled with bad memories as well.

Knock! Knock!

Dean's head jerked to the door of the hotel room. _Who the hell could be knocking on the door at this hour?_ He wondered as he grabbed a gun and put it in the waistband of his jeans. He crossed the room and after making sure the salt ward was still in tact, opened the door.

To his shock, there standing in front of him was a woman the spit and image of his long dead mother, when she was twenty-five years old.

"Hello Dean," the woman said with a shy smile. "I see that you still remember me."


End file.
